Park Soo Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Lizzy * Nombre: 리지 / Lizzy * Nombre en japonés: '''リジ/ Lizzi * '''Nombre real: 박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo, Actriz y MC *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Agencia:' Pledis Entertainment Sobre Lizzy Cuando After School hizo comeback con "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del grupo. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. Dramas * Angry Mom (MBC, 2015) * After School Luck or Not (TV STore, BTV, 2013) cameo *Akuryo Byoto como Tehi (TBS-MBS, 2013) cameo ep.3.4 *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) cameo *Rascal Sons como Shin Yuri (MBC, 2012) *All My Love como Park Soon Duk (MBC, 2010) Temas para Dramas *''Flower (junto a Kanto)'' tema para Sassy, Go Go (2015) *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *That Day's Mood (2016) *Today's Love (2015) * Momo Salon (Steel Cuts, 2014) * White Curse of the Melody (2011) cameo Programas de TV *'2016: '''Please Take Care of Vanity 2 (como MC) *'2016:' Comedy Big League EP.158 *'2016:' Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (junto a Raina y Red Velvet) (JTBC) *'2015-2016:' Tasty Road (junto a Park Soo Jin) (Olive) *'2015-2016:' King of Mask Singer (MBC) *'2015: Weekly idol (MBCevery 1) * '''2014: Beauty Bible (KBS W) * 2014: Roommate (SBS) Ep. 16 * 2014: The Human Condition Ep. 67-68-69 (KBS) *'2013:' Shinhwa Broadcast (junto a Jung Eun Ji) (JTBC) *'2012:' Pit-Pat-Shake (junto con Lee Joon) (SBS) *'2011:' We Got Married (MBC) Ep. 114 y 115 *'2011:' Lunar New Year Special (junto con UEE) (SBS) *'2010-2011:' Running Man (SBS) Invitada Ep. 13-14, 18; Miembro permanente Ep. 19-25 *'2010:' Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *GoodBye PMS - Park Myungsoo & Lizzy (2015) * Cosmetic - Lizzy ft. Andup (2012) *How to Leave the Rapper - Defconn ft. Lizzy (2010) Anuncios *Bcuz CF junto a Nana (2016) *Dotum Chicken (2015) *LaNeige (2014) *FC Embrassez-moi (2013) *New Balance FC (2011) Ft NU'EST Vídeos Musicales *99 - (NintyNine) (2015) *Clap - Teen Top (2010) *Saturday Night - Son Dambi (2009) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: After School'After School / Orange Caramel. ** Posición: Vocalista, rapera y bailarina. *'Sub-grupo: 'AS BLUE. * Grupo proyecto: Mystic White (2012) / Chamsonyeo (2014). *'Club de fans: '''Lizzbians / Lizzylicious. *'Especialidades:' Natacion /Piano/Actuar *'Debut: En 2010, After School (Bang!). *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, inglés (básico) y japonés *'Mejor amiga: Nana *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, jugar a la Nintendo DS, el arte y las manualidades, comer bocadillos y hacerse selcas *'Modelo a seguir:' Lady Gaga *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *No tiene problemas en hablar con acento de Busán en Seúl. *Al igual que Nana, Lizzy prefiere a Orange Caramel antes que After School. *Fue nombrada la idol femenina con el acento (Gangnam, Busan) más encantador. *Lizzy pertenece al grupo 92line junto con E-young, Zico y Kyung de Block B, C.A.P de Teen Top, Seung Hyun y Min Hwan de FT Island. *Lizzy iba a ser uno de los protagonistas del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (After School) estaba en Japón promocionándose. Después de haber salido de Running Man estuvo con depresión. Lizzy explicó: "Me costó mucho poder llegar a ser del elenco y poder ser permanente en él; la gente creía que solamente era invitada y aparecía de seguido, ya que me sacaban en las transmisiones. Después de salirme de Running Man la gente me decía "ella es la chica que despidieron de Running Man". Luego añadió "A mi no me despidieron, yo me salí de Running Man, por el horario, y porque también tenía que estar en After School, ahora estoy mucho mejor". *Ocupó el lugar 63 de la lista de "Los 100 de los rostros más hermosos del mundo 2013 " según TC Candler. (Ver aqui ) * Lizzy participa en un grupo proyecto del programa Hitmaker llamado Cham Sonyeo junto a G.NA, Heo Young Ji de Ex- KARA y So Hyun de Ex-4Minute. * En su debut como solista tuvo un dueto con el comendiante y MC de Weekly Idol, Jung Hyung Don. * Admitió entre risas que su debut en solitario fue un fracaso y perdió mucho dinero. * Dijo sentir un leve vacío desde que JooYeon se graduó de AS. * Su habilidad es detectar los pezones por encima de la ropa. * Es amiga de L de Infinite. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Instagram Oficial *Cyworld Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (naver) Galería Lizzy01.png Lizzy02.jpg Lizzy03.jpg Lizzy04.jpg Lizzy001.jpg Lizzy05.jpg Lizzy06.png Lizzy07.jpg Videografía Lizzy feat. Jung Hyung Don- I'm Not An Easy Woman|I'm Not An Easy Woman (ft. Jung Hyung Don) Lizzy - Not Than A Easy Girl (Performance Ver)| I'm Not An Easy Woman (Performance Ver.) Park Myung Soo feat. Lizzy - Good Bye PMS|Good Bye PMS (feat. Park Myung Soo) Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KActriz Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:KDebut2015